


Massage

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: After a long mission you come back all bruised and sore and Wanda offers to give you a massage.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: lyublyu = love
> 
> krasivaya = beautiful

The month long mission that you and Sam were sent on was finally over. When the quinjet landed at the compound you let out a sigh of relief. It was good to be home. You and Sam smiled at each other before walking off the quinjet.

“(Y/N)!” 

You looked up and saw your girlfriend, Wanda, running towards you. You smiled and opened your arms. You let out a groan when her body crashed into yours. You wrapped your arms around her and nuzzled your face into her neck. It was definitely good to be home. 

When Wanda tightened her arms around you, you couldn’t help but groan and flinch a little when she touched one of your many bruises on your sore body.

“What’s wrong, my love?” She pulled away from you, concern written all over her face. 

You gave her a small smile. “It’s nothing, babe. I just have some bruises and my body is just sore.” 

You knew she was worried about you. But you were fine, you really were. Having bruises and a sore body wasn’t unusual for an Avenger, also you’ve had much worse before so this wasn’t anything to worry about. You just needed some much needed rest.

Wanda knew just what you needed to help feel better. So she grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the room you both shared. When you got to your room she brought you over to the bathroom.

“Wanda? What are you-”

“Go take a hot shower, lyublyu.” Wanda placed a quick but sweet kiss on your lips. You nodded and went to go take a shower hoping the hot water would help your aching body.

As you were taking a shower, Wanda was getting the room ready. She dimmed the lights, she set some candles out and lit them. Wanda also grabbed some of your favorite scented massage oils.

You walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around you. You stopped walking when you saw the lights were dimmed and the candles around the room.

Wanda walked over to you with a smile on her face, she pulled you over to the bed and that was when you saw the massage oils. You couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Wanda knew just what you needed. 

She helped you onto the bed so that you were laying on your stomach. Wanda got behind you, she moved the towel so that your back wasn’t covered. When she saw the bruises on your back she frowned.

Before Wanda grabbed a bottle of massaging oil she leaned down and placed a kiss on your shoulder. She then put some oil on her hands, gently she placed her hands on your back and began to give you a massage.

You closed your eyes when you felt her hands on your back. You couldn’t help but let out a moan. The hot shower you just took did help your aching body but it didn’t last long, but now with Wanda giving you a massage felt so good. You could feel your muscles start to relax as she continued to give you a massage.

About fifteen minutes later Wanda stopped. “Are you feeling any better, my love?” When you didn’t reply she raised an eyebrow. “(Y/N)?” She leaned over to look at your face and saw that your eyes were closed. By the way you were breathing she knew you had fallen asleep. 

Wanda chuckled, she smiled and shook her head. She began to clean up, she made sure all the candles were out. Once she was done she help you into bed so you could get in a more comfortable sleeping position. 

She got into bed and pulled the comforter over the both of you, she wrapped her arms around you and pulled you close. “Goodnight, krasivaya. I love you.” 


End file.
